Sorting the Next Generation
by Moonshadow747
Summary: A continuation of the epilogue. James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and company begin their epic education at Hogwarts. Who will be enemys? Who will be friends? Who will be in-between? Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waved goodbye to their children as they boarded the Hogwart's Express. James Potter was instantly called off by his friends from last year. Rose Weasley looked nervously at Albus Potter; this was their first time.

Albus tried to be the brave one and took Rose to an empty compartment where they sat down.

"I hope classes aren't too hard," said Rose. "Mum's been helping me get ahead but it's not the same unless you're really performing the spells." Rose brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, she looked a great deal like her mother, Hermione, but not as much as Albus looked like his father, Harry. They had the same messy black hair and handsome green eyes.

Albus was about to reply, but their conversation was interrupted by the slam of the sliding door opening and in stepped Nyla. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail with what must have been a Christmas scrunchy considering the jingle bells attached to it. Her big brown eyes surveyed them all, "Hi Rose, Albus, sorry about the door, I didn't realize how heavy it was. Quibbler?"

It was obvious from her appearance that she could be no one else but the daughter of Luna Lovegood. Her spectrospecs were resting on her head and she wore a navy jumper decorated with silver stars and moons. She was pulling along a kitty kennel in which a large white ball of fluff snored softly.

"Hi, Nyla," said Rose.

"Where's James? Off with his friends I'm guessing?"

"Yes," said Albus, "but there's no loss there. I was never much for his complaining on how full the quiddage team is. He wants to be seeker, like Dad was, and Grandpa apparently."

"You're the one I'd guess would be seeker," said Rose over the top of her book, then, blushing, looked back at the page.

Nyla opened the kennel and placed her cat on her lap. "This is Pricilla," she introduced proudly. Pricilla opened her blue eyes for a moment and regarded the kids as unworthy of keeping her awake before falling back asleep.

Then the train began to move. The scene of platform 9 ¾ was soon left behind and replaced momentarily by the vast countryside.

"This is so exciting," sighed Rose, "but I'll miss Mum and Dad so much."

"Me too, but-"

Yet another opening of the door interrupted Albus. This was rather odd, as they didn't know anyone else their age and they all turned to stare.

In stepped a boy with blonde hair and a black owl in a cage. Their stares made him blush but he refused to show his indignity.

"The other compartments are full," was his only greeting and he sat as far away from the others and as close to the door as he could.

"Hello, Scorpius," said Nyla in the same dreamy voice they heard so often from her mother, Luna.

"Hello, Lovegood, Potter, Weasley," said Scorpius coldly. He took out his schoolbooks and began paging through them.

"He's the one Dad told me to beat in every test," Rose whispered to Albus.

"He's Malfoy's son," said Albus, "but we all know that. Do you think he's as bad as his father?"

"Shh," said Rose. "Not now, Albus, for goodness sake."

As they drew nearer to the school it began to rain. The raindrops pelted the windowpane and they could hear thunder in the distance.

"We'll be soaked in the boats," said Rose.

"I just hope I'm in Gryffindor," said Albus, "like Dad, and Mum, and Grandma, and Grandpa…" He trailed off but he'd made his point. Everyone in his family it seemed had been in Gryffindor.

"Why?" asked Scorpius, speaking for the first time since he sat down. "You shouldn't want to just because everyone else was."

"You're one to talk. I'll bet you'll want to be in Slytherin," said Albus.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes, "It's bad luck to tell what house you want to be in. I thought _everyone _knew _that_."

Albus looked annoyed for a moment but then decided to ignore him; it was James, not he, that had inherited their father's temper.

"What about you, Nyla?" he asked, turning away from Scorpious.

"Ravenclaw of course," she said, "though it seems like everyone's been favoring Gryffindor ever since your father was in it, Albus. What about you, Rose?"

"Well, it's bad luck to tell isn't it? But I know Dad would be upset if I wasn't a Gryffindor…"

Scorpius smiled behind his book; mildly surprised she had taken his words to heart. He doubted her father, Ron Weasley, would care either way. From the way his father put it, he couldn't afford to be picky. (Literally since the Weasleys were apparently extremely poor, those that didn't marry into fortune anyway…)

When the train finally stopped they all found their way to the boats, which would take them across the river. The reflections of light from the windows danced on the water, the only part of the scene that wasn't black with the coming night. The rain sparkled as it fell. They did end up being thoroughly soaked as Rose predicted.

At last they entered the castle and walked into the Great Hall. They all had a very increased appreciation for the warmth and dryness of the torch-lit hall. Albus searched for his brother in the crowd but quickly gave up.

Finally the ceremony began and one by one they were sorted. Nyla was the first of them to go and she seemed oddly calm. But with her, it was hard to tell odd behavior from her usual.

She held her breath as the hat was placed on her head and was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. She was far from upset about not being in Ravenclaw and skipped down to the table.

Eventually, Rose was called and the whole time Albus could see her crossing her fingers for good luck. She needn't have bothered however, because she was, indeed, a Gryffindor.

Then went Scorpius. He sat listening to the hat for a lot longer than the others. Albus wished her could hear what the hat said to him because, against all odds, he was in…Gryffindor? That couldn't be right, and yet it was.

Albus didn't have long to dwell on it however because not long after Scorpius was sorted it was his turn.

He sat down and the hat was placed upon his head. "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor," he repeated in his head.

_Albus Severus, _said the hat,_ I remember sorting both your namesakes, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I remember your father too. He looked just like you, and he too chose Gryffindor. Well, there really isn't much of a question to it. If Gryffindor is truly your desire then Gryffindor it will be._

Albus sighed in relief and moved down to sit at the Gryffindor table. It was all right, he was Gryffindor, how could this _not_ be a great year?


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a few days for Albus and Rose to learn their way around the school, which was rather difficult seeing as nearly every hallway looked the same. So while they knew the way to each of their classes the layout of the rest of the school remained a mystery to them.

On a particularly gloomy day, as Rose was heading to Transfiguration, she paused to look out the window. The sky was a monotonous gray and fog rolled in from the woods. The wind blew through the trees and made Rose wonder what creatures might be hiding in the cover of darkness.

She was straining her vision as she walked up the stairs, looking through each window, but unfortunately this led her to run into Scorpius who was rushing down the stairway in the opposite direction.

They both fell and Scorpius looked at her angrily, "Is this a habit of yours? Running into people?"

"I could say the same to you," she said, "Where are you going anyway? Transfiguration is _upstairs."_

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said mysteriously, but Rose wasn't at all interested in his mind games.

"Well, if you're not skipping class then I'll see you upstairs," she said, and picked up all her things and continued upstairs, waiting until she knew he couldn't see her to start rushing.

She got to class just as the bell rang. She tried to be inconspicuous as she slunk over to a table where Albus was sitting with his friends. He had grown quite popular these first few days, though they both wondered if this was solely the outcome of his relations.

To Rose's disappointment, they weren't doing actual magic that day; instead they were instructed to write an essay on the laws of transfiguration with their assigned partners. Rose sighed, she hated having assigned partners, it was as if the fate of her grade hung in the balance of chance.

The teacher was about to read off names when he was interrupted by the arrival of Scorpius, who offered no explanation to his lateness.

_He probably thinks he doesn't need to_, thought Rose resentfully, _he probably thinks the whole class was just sitting here waiting for him before beginning_.

The teacher looked at him disapprovingly but didn't comment at the moment. Instead he began rattling off the pairings, "Nyla and Violet, Cathy and Asher, Albus and Sienna…"

Rose was inwardly disappointed. There went everyone she knew, including Albus.

She looked over at Sienna, who sat by the window. Her dark brown hair could pass for black in poorer lighting and her black scarf made her intriguing black eyes look even more so. Sienna waved to Albus and Rose thought it was rather silly for her to wear a silver ring on _every_ finger.

"Rose, could you move seats please?"

"What?" Rose had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that as the list had been read everyone was moving to sit with their partners, "Oh, of course." _But where am I supposed to go…_she wondered, mentally scolding herself for not paying attention and regretfully imagining what her brilliant mother would say.

"So now you're paying attention?"

She turned around to find Scorpius, clearly as unpleasant as always.

"I'm just looking for my partner," she said and made to move away.

"Look no farther, or are you blind as well as deaf?"

"Oh no…" she muttered under her breath.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate isn't it?" said Scorpius, smirking at her disapproval.

"Well," conceded Rose, "I suppose we should get started. But I won't accept tardiness on days when we're _supposed_ to be working together."

Meanwhile, Albus moved over to the window beside Sienna. He wasn't really sure what to say to her so he thoughtlessly began with introductions, forgetting that the teacher had already read his name to her.

"I'm Albus Potter," he introduced himself, sitting beside her.

"So I've gathered," said Sienna, smiling to herself. "And if we're using last names I feel obliged to introduce myself as Sienna Snape."

"What? Are you related to-"

"Severus Snape? I get that all the time, and yes. I'm his niece, on his father's side, but, obviously, we never met."

"I never knew he had any-"

"Relatives? No, I doubt he himself did. My father was a great deal younger then his father and they were never very close I fear."

"And do you always-"

"Finish people's sentences?" She laughed now, "No, I really don't. I've just been through this so many times, and if I ever start to again please stop me, as it's one of my very worst qualities."

Albus rather enjoyed Sienna's company for the rest of class and afterward ran into James in the hallway. He was, for once, without his usual assortment of extremely popular friends and was talking to a very annoyed girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair and incredibly blue eyes.

Albus sped up, if he strained his hearing he could just barely make out their conversation.

"Come on, Elizabeth, why won't you come with me?" James was asking her.

"Because I don't want to get in trouble," she said. "Unlike you I take pride in my perfect record."

"You won't get in trouble! You'll be with me and-"

"All your amazingly cool friends?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm now, "No thank you, James, I greatly disapprove of your little club, and, forgive me for saying so, but you're really _not_ as irresistible as you think you are." Then she turned around and walked back down the stairs.

"I don't think she likes you much, James," teased Albus, catching up to him.

"Oh, shut up," said James, still watching her go, "she does; she's just being difficult."

"Well, _I_ don't think so. _I_ think she considers you-"

"Whatever, Albus," interrupted James, "I have to go practice for Quidditch. There's _finally_ an opening for seeker!"

"Finally? This _is_ only your second year, correct?"

"Dad was seeker in his _first_ year," said James enviously, "but don't get any ideas, the position is _mine_ this year."

Albus watched him go for a bit before Rose found him. That was classic James. Albus had no doubt his brother would get the position and he told Rose this.

"But you _have_ to try out, Albus," she said, taking him by surprise.

"Why? I'm really not _that_ good," but he didn't need to hear her reply to know that wasn't true. He was almost as good as his father now.

"Stop fishing for compliments," said Rose, pretending to be annoyed. "You're trying out, so don't even try to argue."

"I'll think about it."

Rose stepped in front of him and blocked his path. She crossed her arms and gave him a look that made it clear she wouldn't move until she got her way.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. Happy now?"

She moved back beside him. "Yes," she said, "very happy."


	3. Chapter 3

The day of tryouts was miserable, the rain beat the ground mercilessly and the wind was exceptionally strong and cold.

Tryouts couldn't be postponed however, so they were merely delayed a few hours in hopes of improvements in the weather.

Rose climbed the staircase to the library. She couldn't stand being around Albus when he was this nervous and she had a lot of studying to do. She was already paranoid about letting her grades slip.

She opened the door and went inside. It was nearly deserted, seeing as it was a weekend, so she sat by herself and periodically checked out the window, hoping to see the sun but each time disappointed.

She was just starting her potions essay when she heard someone walking up behind her. She assumed it was just Albus trying to give her a fright so she didn't turn around. But it wasn't Albus that spoke to her, it was someone else, "You'll be an easy victim if you don't turn around until it's too late."

She whipped around, suddenly frightened, but it was only Scorpius. She sighed in relief but her relief was soon replaced by annoyance, "You shouldn't do that to people," she scolded, "someone might get the wrong idea."

"It won't be the first time," he said, sitting down beside her. "They'll always see me as my father, the death eater."

Rose looked at him curiously; he didn't seem like one to talk this way. Clearly he could feel her gaze because he looked up and said, "I didn't come here to talk. I came so we could finish our essay."

Rose sighed; he was clearly back to his old self, "Well, at least you're not late," she said.

"I'm never late, Rose. Everyone else is just annoyingly early," he explained, and opened a very long and dull book about transfiguration.

Rose smiled and was glad he wasn't looking at her. She defiantly didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Albus nervously walked onto the quiddage pitch. There were so many people. _Is all of Gryffindor house trying out? _He wondered, observing how pitiful his chances seemed now.

He looked over to the stands. _Where's Rose? She's the only reason I'm trying out,_ he wondered.

He found James and his friends, and there was Elizabeth. But she was obviously not there for James; she was talking to her friend over to the side.

_Finally _the quiddage captain arrived, she looked up unhappily at the sky, it was still cloudy and windy, but at least it wasn't raining. She had long brown hair, which was pulled back into a braid, and Albus knew from James that her name was Emerline.

She blew on her whistle to get their attention and asked them all to divide into groups according to which position they wanted.

Albus finally had an opportunity to talk with his brother.

"Hey, James, are you nervous?" he asked.

"No," said James, treating the question as the most ridiculous thing he ever heard, "The position is practically mine already."

Albus was a little impressed by his confidence, but he was also extremely annoyed by his arrogance.

"You never know, James," he said, "I'm trying out too."

"But who taught _you_ how to play?" asked James. _"_You didn't think I taught you _all_ my tricks did you?"

Albus was about to tell him that it was mostly their father, Harry, who had taught him and that James's "lessons" were mostly just James beating him before he knew all the rules but James had already started to leave.

"I have to go watch Elizabeth," he called back to him. "She's trying out for chaser and I'm really hoping she gets in."

"All right, bye then," said Albus, personally feeling that Elizabeth would much rather James wasn't there at all. But James had only made Albus want the position more. He'd show him.

Albus looked back to the castle one last time. It was nearly time for him to try out, and to his relief saw Rose running down the hill. She hadn't forgotten after all. She waved to him as she got nearer. He would have gone over to her and asked her where she had been, but just then James called to him. _It's time now, time for me to finally prove my brother wrong._

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emerline walked over to them for one last word. Albus remembered hearing that this was her first time hosting tryouts and she wouldn't be as professional as her predecessors.

He looked around at the other potential seekers. There was James of course; acting as confident as ever, and there was also a girl he didn't know who looked almost ashamed to be there.

"Alright," said Emerline, pausing to look at each of them before continuing, "This is it. I'm going to release the golden snitch and you'll all try and catch it. We're going to do this three times and remember, I'll be watching technique as well as who actually makes the catch. All right? Good. Get ready."

Albus was about to fly up into the air when James came over for one last word, "I wouldn't worry about Robin," he told him, pointing to the other girl. "She was on the team last year and thanks to her we lost the Quidditch cup to Slytherin, during the very last match too. It was _horrible_! I really thought we had a chance until-"

But James was interrupted by Emerline's whistle. She had released the snitch and the contest had begun. Albus flew up above James, who had flown left of him. He looked down as he circled the pitch, he couldn't see the snitch anywhere.

Then Robin caught his eye. She was diving down beneath him.

_She must have seen it_, thought Albus and followed in pursuit, even though he himself saw nothing.

Robin pulled away several feet from the ground but Albus kept going, _it has to be here somewhere. Why can't I see it?"_

He didn't pull out of the dive until the last second, still wondering why he hadn't spotted the snitch when he heard Emerline's whistle once more.

He looked over at Robin but it was James who had caught it. Robin looked both disappointed and slightly satisfied.

It suddenly dawned on Albus that Robin hadn't seen the snitch at all and was just faking to distract him. His face burned with embarrassment over falling for her simple trick. In the stands he could hear James's friends cheering for him and was reminded once more of his sibling rivalry.

Emerline blew her whistle and again released the snitch. This time Albus was determined to catch it and didn't loose sight of it as it left her hand. He flew at top speed over to it and caught it in record time. A considerably quieter applause followed as he returned the snitch to Emerline, but he knew Rose would be there, cheering for him.

For the last time Emerline blew her whistle. This time Albus lost sight of it right away. He circled higher and higher, never pausing in his search.

Robin flew tauntingly back and forth beneath him, but he had learned the hard way not to follow her example.

Finally he spotted it. He chased it until he was almost close enough to touch it when he was knocked of course.

It was James, who shrugged as if to say "no hard feelings," as he flew off.

Albus wanted to follow him and get him back, but there wasn't time. He searched desperately again but couldn't find it.

_Wait, what's that?_ He spotted it, or he thought he did, right behind Robin. But how could she miss it?

He took the long way toward her, hoping to fake out James. When he was close enough he sped up as fast as he could and grabbed the snitch out of the air just as Robin was finally turning around to see what he was after.

He had done it; he had beaten James. He flew down to the ground and again returned the snitch to Emerline.

"Well done everyone!" she said, "I'll let you know tomorrow if you made the team, but don't get discouraged if you don't, okay?"

Rose ran out to meet him, "You were amazing, Albus!" she said happily. "You're defiantly making the team."

"We don't know that yet," said James behind them, then added to Albus, "Good job Albus, even if you _did_ just get lucky." Then he walked off to speak with his friends.

Albus and Rose were just beginning to walk back up to the castle when Sienna caught up with them. "Wow, Albus, you were so amazing," she said, "and did you see Elizabeth? I was so impressed. No wonder James is so hot for her."

"Well, no, I wasn't really paying attention," said Albus.

"I was," said Rose, "Elizabeth could probably make Quidditch her career. But  
>I doubt our head of house would accept that as a career choice in her fifth year."<p>

"I know, I know," said Sienna, "anyway, I have to go find Perkins. I hope she hasn't found her way into the owlery." Sienna ran off to the castle calling out to her cat.

"Actually, I better go with her," said Albus. "We haven't finished our essay yet…" He shoved seeker tryouts out of his mind, afraid to hope, afraid of disappointment.

Rose walked back up to the castle alone until she ran into Nyla, who was trying to read her magazine while she walked and as a result ended up tripping on the first step of the staircase.

"Are you alright, Nyla?" asked Rose, trying to mask her amusement with concern.

"Oh, yes," said Nyla, "I was just reading about a huge scandal involving Knuts transfigured into Galleons. It's really very horrible."

"I'm sure it is," said Rose, slightly surprised Nyla was so amused with something that resembled a serious news story.

"And they ended up spending them on shoes that wouldn't let you stop dancing!" continued Nyla enthusiastically.

"Oh," said Rose. There was the Nyla she knew. She was still wondering why _anyone_ would want shoes like that when someone else caught her attention…


	5. Chapter 5

It was Gabriel, a popular Ravenclaw, but he didn't stop to talk to her. He was rushing past her and out of the castle.

Nyla followed her gaze, "That's odd isn't it?" she said, "Do you want to see what he's doing?"

"No, Nyla," said Rose, "it wouldn't be right to follow him. But then again . . . I think I may have lost my earring outside earlier, do you want to help me look for it?"

Nyla was glad for Rose's excuse for following Gabriel and eagerly agreed to go with her.

It took them a few moments to find him once they were back outside and when they finally did he was on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest.

Curiosity overcame their manners and they ran up to where he was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose, slightly out of breath.

"Shh," said Gabriel. "We have to be very quiet."

"Why?" asked Nyla. "Are you looking for centaurs? Because that's a very bad idea, you'd be much better off looking for gnomes. Maybe we could even get one to bite us!"

"I don't think gnomes live in this forest, Nyla," said Rose.

Meanwhile, Gabriel motioned for them to follow him and walked into the woods.

Rose looked at Nyla. They weren't supposed to go into the forest; it could be very dangerous. But Nyla had no second thoughts and led Rose in after him.

They only had to walk in a little ways before they came to a small clearing in the trees. In it stood a beautiful, brilliant white unicorn.

It didn't seem to mind Gabriel, which was rather odd as unicorns tended to prefer girls. It tossed its head anxiously when it saw Rose and Nyla.

"I found her here a few days ago," explained Gabriel. "It's injured, I think she got into a fight with something, and I've been trying to heal her."

"She's so pretty," said Rose, "can we pet her?"

"If you walk up to her very slowly."

So Nyla and Rose slowly walked over to the unicorn. It was a beautiful, pure white; it was almost glowing. They pet her; she felt as soft as velvet.

"You must be very special for her to trust you so much," whispered Nyla to Gabriel.

"I don't think so," said Gabriel. "I think she knew she needed help and I happen to be there."

Rose was very impressed, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help worrying about getting into trouble for breaking the rules.

"But we're not supposed to be here," said Rose. "Surely you could give her to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Please don't tell," said Gabriel. "She's almost better now, and she trusts me. I don't think she'd like to suddenly be surrounded by strange new people."

"I won't tell," said Nyla, still petting the unicorn, which nuzzled her hand with its velvety nose.

"Well, alright. I won't tell either," said Rose.

"Thank you," said Gabriel, "you can leave now if you're afraid of getting in trouble."

"Come on, Nyla," said Rose, almost having to drag her friend away. "I'll see you later, Gabriel."

"It's Gabe," he said. "Goodbye, Rose, Nyla."

Albus walked to class with Sienna the next day. She was talking to him about something but he was still too nervous about making the team to really pay attention. Emerline hadn't talked to him yet, but it was still early, they hadn't even had their first class yet.

"Albus, are you listening to me?" asked Sienna.

"Of course. That sounds…great," lied Albus.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do," he hoped she had said something agreeable.

"You really think Slytherin should win the house cup?"

"No!" said Albus. "Alright, maybe I wasn't listening. Sorry."

"That's okay," said Sienna, "I'm sure you're wondering when Emerline is going to come find you. But I'm sure some potions will take your mind off it."

They went downstairs to the potions classroom. Albus wasn't really looking forward to it, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make anything right. But Sienna had been talking about it all day. _Not that I'm surprised,_ he thought,_ she is a Snape._

When they got to class they sat together, they were making a simple potion today. Their teacher, Professor Magnolia, was very young for a teacher and very pretty. Her reddish brown hair was done up in a bun but one wavy strand hung down by her face. Her eyes were unusually bright blue.

It was clear that most of the boys in the class had crushes on her as they were constantly calling her over to ask if they were doing it right or to try and impress her with what they thought were perfectly brewed potions.

Then she came over to their side of the room. "This is perfect right, Professor?" asked Hudson hopefully.

"Well, it would be if you were trying to make a poison, but I believe we're making pepperup potion today," she answered, smiling at his overconfidence.

"Oh," said Hudson. His friend Clyde was laughing at him so he told him to shut up as soon as she was out of hearing range.

Then she came over to their table. "Wow, Sienna, this is remarkable. You've made it perfectly," she said.

"Thanks, Professor," said Sienna, blushing.

"What about me?" asked Albus.

"Well, it'd be better if you stirred it the _other_ way," she said, and walked back to Hudson who was waving his hand frantically in the air.

"What about me? Am _I_ remarkable?" teased Sienna.

"Oh shut up," said Albus.

After class Albus and Sienna were going up the stairs to the common room when they ran into Emerline.

Albus could feel his heart beating unbelievably fast. Could this be it?

"There you are, Albus," said Emerline pleasantly. "I've been looking for you all morning. I just wanted to make sure you're at the Quidditch pitch next Sunday at eight because you're on the team! Congratulations!"

"Yes!" cheered Sienna. "Good job, Albus!" and she threw her arms around him.

Albus was practically speechless. He was on the team! He would play seeker just like his Dad! But what was he going to tell James…


	6. Chapter 6

James sat in the common room, absentmindedly watching a paper crane he had found and levitated fly around the room. He was oddly alone, and as he waited for his friends to show up, or at least some one interesting, his thoughts wandered.

It had been obvious of course that his brother, Albus, would make the Quidditch team. (Though he wouldn't let him know it at the time.)

_That's so typical, _he thought angrily. He lost his concentration and the crane crashed into Hudson, who was sitting by the fire trading chocolate frog cards with Clyde.

This normally would have amused James, but he was still thinking. _Albus is always the one people compare to Dad, just because he looks like him, and now he has this too. It's not fair, Albus is like Dad and Lily is like Mum and there's no one left for me._

The portrait hole opened and James looked to see who it was. He was hoping it would be Elizabeth, but it was only Rose.

Rose was trying to read her transfiguration textbook as she walked but couldn't be learning very much from it because every few seconds she'd run into a bookshelf, a footstool, or some unsuspecting student and her concentration would be broken.

She finally flopped down into the chair across from James. After getting a paper cut on her index finger she shut the book angrily and looked up at James.

"Hi, James," she said, "what'cha doing?"

"Nothing," said James, "what are _you_ doing? Don't you have some first year friends to be with?"

"So now that I'm a year behind you I'm not good enough to be seen with?" she asked, amused.

"You were _always_ a year behind me, Rose. I was born before you were."

"So you keep reminding me," said Rose, returning to her book.

Then, as if summoned by James's thoughts Albus entered with Sienna. James wasn't sure if he wanted to speak with Albus just then but he didn't have much of a choice as Rose was already waving him over.

"Hi, Rose," Albus said happily, "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, Albus," said Rose. "I'm completely thrilled that you've made the Quidditch team. Maybe now I'll be able to understand all the rules." But as she said this she looked over at James.

"Hi, James," said Albus cautiously.

"Hello, Albus Severus," said James passively. "I'd congratulate you but I have a lot of homework to do and I really must get started." He didn't care how obvious his excuse was. The day he reminded _himself_ to go and do his homework was the day his family no longer knew him.

"Alright…" said Albus, watching him go. _Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been, and I hope it'll stay that way._

The next day Rose studying just as frantically. It had driven her crazy that Scorpius had known more about transfiguration than she did.

_I can't be behind,_ she assured herself._ I need to be best in the class. It's a matter of pride._

She was almost to class when she saw, of all things, a gray and white cat meowing by her feet. Rose had always had a soft spot for cats so she picked it up.

"How did you get out of your owner's common room?" she asked the cat as it purred in her arms and rubbed up against her chest.

"Vagrant! Where are you!" asked someone from around the corner. Obviously they wanted to be heard, but spoke in such hushed urgency they obviously wanted to be heard by no one but the intended.

To Rose's surprise it was Scorpius, who stopped in his tracks when he saw Rose with the cat.

"That's…uh… my cat you're holding," he told her, looking away as if he were confessing to a serious crime.

"This adorable kitty?" asked Rose, not missing an opportunity to tease him.

"She's not adorable," said Scorpius defensively. "She's always wandering off and I'm surprised she hasn't scratched you, she's very horrible around people."

"Oh really?" asked Rose, but Vagrant chose that moment to jump out of her arms and run off again.

"Not _again_," sighed Scorpius and followed after the cat. Rose was faster though and cornered her. Vagrant tried to sneak around her but Rose flopped to the floor and grabbed her.

Scorpius was apparently slow on the uptake because he didn't realize Rose was on the floor until it was too late and he tripped over her.

"Here," said Rose, placing Vagrant in his arms.

"Thanks, Rose," he said, "I'll make sure Vagrant learns her lesson."

He looked angrily at Vagrant, who mewed innocently. She was obviously very spoiled and had never learned a lesson in her life.

"We'd better get to class before-"

"Before what, Miss Granger?"

They both stood up quickly and turned around. It was Professor Magnolia, as stunning as ever. But her features were tainted by a look of disapproval.

"Pets are to be kept out of the hallways during the week, Mr. Malfoy. Surely you know that."

"Yes, Professor," he said, "I was on my way to put her back in my room."

"Be that as it may," continued Magnolia. "You are both now _fifteen_ minutes late. So naturally, you'll both receive detention this Saturday at seven p.m."

_Detention?_ Thought Rose in distress, _how can I already have detention. It's still the first month of school!_

It was obvious to Scorpius that Rose wasn't about to respond to this, so he answered again, "Yes, Professor."

"Now get to class," said Magnolia, a bit softer now. "And please don't look like this is the end of the world, Rose."

Later that day, after giving his friends the slip, James walked down the sloping hill away from the castle.

The setting sun cast an orange light over the grounds. Every tree and shrub were silhouetted, the only remaining sound was the gentle ripple of the lake, its waves gripping at the shore.

It was a beautiful time of day, but James didn't notice. He wasn't really thinking about where he was going and his feet led him to the Quidditch pitch.

He walked absentmindedly over to where the brooms were kept. _I should get out of here,_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't stand the thought of his younger brother being better than him at something and he took out his wand.

He muttered the incantation, jinxing his brother's broom. _He won't be so impressive now,_ thought James. A flicker of doubt shot through his mind but he couldn't honestly believe such a simple jinx would injure his brother.

He looked back outside at the setting sun and suddenly he didn't feel so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus sat next to Sienna in potions the next day. This was always a good choice since she could help him when he got stuck. She was easily the best in the class.

It was Friday and no one could concentrate very well. Clyde had been stirring his potion in the wrong direction for some time now and it turned a darker red each time. Meanwhile, Sienna's potion was a perfect light blue.

"You should try stirring the other direction every five stirs," she said helpfully to Albus who was looking resentfully at his potion, which had turned indigo.

"So now you know better than the textbooks?" he said, a bit jealous of her effortless success.

"You don't have to listen to me," she said. "Only if you want to pass this class."

Albus rolled his eyes but eventually realized it was probably best if he listened to her. He did and almost instantly his potion turned bluer.

"Sienna, do you know anything about flying on a broom?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't think you want to be asking me for privet lessons but I do know the basics."

"Well, you could help me practice today? Only if you want too though," he said.

"Don't you want to do your potions homework?" she asked teasingly.

"You're worse than Rose," said Albus.

"Just with potions," said Sierra, as she added the last ingredient to her caldron. "I'd like to help you though. But can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess so," said Albus. He watched as Sienna stirred her potion the final few times. She was obviously in her element; she always knew exactly what to do to get a perfect score on every potion. He lost his concentration however and stirred too many times to the right. The potion hissed and turned a horrible shade of green.

"That I can't help you with," said Sienna.

Albus and Sienna were unable to practice the next day, however. The sky poured down buckets of rain and the wind was much too strong for flying. They were both happy to stay inside.

Rose and Scorpius did not have that luxury. They still had to serve their detention and unfortunately for them they were assigned the unfortunate task of searching the forest for aconite. It was a potions ingredient for the sixth years and Magnolia felt it would be much more effective if it were fresh.

Rose's umbrella was of little use to her as she trudged through the woods with Scorpius. The wind blew it out of her hands every time she opened it.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," said Scorpius bitterly. "How do they expect us to find anything out here? It's practically pitch black."

"Stop complaining and help me look," said Rose.

"I _am_," said Scorpius. "But like I said, it's dark."

"Not afraid of the dark are you, Scorpius?" teased Rose.

"Of course not," said Scorpius defensively. "I'd just rather not get lost out here in the rain."

"We won't get lost. It's not like we're out here on our own," said Rose. "Magnolia is watching us."

"From the comfort and warmth of the indoors," said Scorpius. "I wish I had a magic mirror like that."

"Look," said Rose. "The rain is letting up now, and here's some aconite. Help me gather some and we can go back inside."

They silently gathered the plant and started walking out of the woods. Suddenly a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky.

"That seemed _really_ close," worried Rose. "We should hurry back."

"Who's scared _now_?" asked Scorpius.

But the air around them was starting to feel warmer in an eerie way.

"Scorpius, you don't think there could be a fire here do you?" asked Rose.

"I have no idea, Rose. But I highly doubt it," said Scorpius. But he stopped to look back.

"Scorpius! Come _on!_" begged Rose.

It was getting a lot hotter and somewhere nearby they could hear a tree fall.

"Scorpius! Please come _on!_" said Rose. She dropped her aconite and grabbed his arm.

Through the increasingly smoky air they could start to see the fiery orange flames.

"Scorpius! What's _wrong_ with you?" asked Rose.

Scorpius finally broke out of his trance and grabbed Rose's arm. Together they ran away from the fire. Rose tried to keep her sense of direction but she found that difficult in all the panic.

_Surely someone's coming for us_, she assured herself. _I hope you know where you're going Scorpius…_

_** Any words of encouragement motivate me to keep updating. Please review!**_


End file.
